


Secrets

by ambiguous_nights



Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blackmail, Day 17, Gen, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguous_nights/pseuds/ambiguous_nights
Summary: Anakin is acting strangely.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950745
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> warnings- blackmail/coercion

There’s something wrong with Anakin. Obi-wan is fairly certain Anakin isn’t upset with him, especially since Anakin hadn’t outright confronted him about it or engaged in some of his passive-aggressive methods of showing displeasure, such as ensuring Obi-wan’s shower only has cold water. Anakin’s moods can be unpredictable, but usually they come and go. This is different. The tension never leaves Anakin’s shoulders now. He’s out at all hours of the night and refuses to tell anyone where he’s been.

Obi-wan had reached out to Padme, carefully expressing his concern in such a way as to not make her feel like she had to cover for Anakin. She admitted that she hadn’t seen him in a few days and that when she had, Anakin had snapped at her over some minor incident she can’t even recall the details of now. She confirmed Obi-wan’s suspicions that something was bothering Anakin, but she couldn’t say what.

Obi-wan watches as Anakin tears through another platoon of training droids, his lightsaber whipping in sloppy circles. The simple droids can’t get to him, but any one with a saber would easily be able to puncture Anakin’s guard.

If Anakin goes out into the field like this, he will die. Obi-wan can’t put off this conversation any longer.

Obi-wan steels himself and steps out onto the training floor. “Anakin?” Obi-wan says.

A droid is batted in Obi-wan’s direction and narrowly misses his face.

“Anakin, please,” Obi-wan says. “I just want to help.”

“I don’t want your help,” Anakin says. Another droid goes flying towards Obi-wan. This time, Obi-wan has to step out of the way to avoid it.

“I know something is bothering you. Whatever it is, I want to be there for you. So do Ahsoka and Padme. You don’t have to do this alone.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Anakin says. “I’m fine.”

Obi-wan looks down. He wants to push until Anakin tells him what he needs to know. He wants to threaten to pull Anakin off active duty until he talks to someone. Letting Anakin go into the field in his current state would likely get him, and whoever else is with him, killed.

But if Anakin doesn’t want to talk to him, Obi-wan won’t push. He respects Anakin and his privacy too much to force Anakin to speak to him, at least until they have to go back into the field. He can’t let Anakin go into battle like this, the consequences would be too great, but hopefully by then what ever is going on will have worked itself out.

“If you need anything, I’ll be in my quarters,” Obi-wan says. He folds his arms into the sleeves of his robes. “I’m cooking dinner for Rex and Cody tonight, if you would like to come. I’m making your favorite dish.”

“I’m busy,” Anakin says and knocks another droid at Obi-wan.

Obi-wan bows his head. Anakin doesn’t want him here, but he’ll come to Obi-wan when he’s ready.

\----

Obi-wan is gone.

Anakin cuts down another droid and tries to quell the rising tide of regret and rage inside him. He can’t talk to Obi-wan. He can’t talk to anyone, not even Padme. If she knew what he was doing, she’d…

Anakin closes his eyes.

She’d hate him, but what choice does he have?

If he doesn’t do what they say, their marriage will be revealed to the galaxy. Padme will lose her standing and job. Anakin will be expelled from the Order. He’ll probably lose his commission in the GAR. Obi-wan and Ahsoka will hate him for breaking his vows. And Padme would hate him too for revealing their secret to the galaxy.

And then he’d be alone.

He tightens his grip on his saber. He won’t let that happen. He can’t.


End file.
